Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana Sings VeggieTales
Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana Sings VeggieTales is a new VeggieTales album where Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana sing some of the biggest VeggieTales songs ever! This features songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? all the way up to Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!. Songs #Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? #The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny #Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky #The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' #Hope's Song from An Easter Carol #Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale #Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera #Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans #Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit #Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio #More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter #The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/If I Sang a Silly Song #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess #My Aunt Came Back from Junior's Playtime Songs #The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables #Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood #Ease on Down the Road from On the Road with Bob and Larry #Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Together from Celery Night Fever #Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet Category:CDs Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000